Winged Flame
by Shobu556
Summary: One change in history can lead to a multitude of possibilities. So what happens when one family isn't killed, a boy left alone to suffer, but instead he is sent somewhere else? Smart Powerful Harry, AU, no Dumbles bashing (maybe) slight/major Gundam crossover Pairing is... undetermined.
1. Stranger in a Strange Land

A:N: I'm back again. And guess what, for the first time ever there is absolutely no bashing of hp characters without reason this time. No Potter bashing or Dumbles well, maybe a little of him at some point.

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, that and its characters belong to Monty Oum of Rooster Teeth, if I did I wouldn't change a thing except make an action montage or two. Or Harry Potter by now you all should know how twisted the series would be in my hands. I do not own Gundam, or any of its elements, those are the property of Sunrise studios. Oh, and I don't own any music/entertainment that is uh 'drafted' into this, I just enjoy said entertainment.**

**XXXXXXXX**

Chapter 1

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Earth: October 31, 1981**

A small blue world brimming with life. That is what many would call the planet Earth. Home to several billion people and a multitude of various species of life, this planet is the center of many conflicts. One such conflict is a war in a secret community of magical beings. The aggressor in this conflict is a Dark Lord by the name of Voldemort, descendent of Salazar Slytherin and one of the most powerful users of the dark arts to date was on the war path. The only person able to hold him at bay for a time was Albus Dumbledore, leader of the light and his former teacher; however a new piece was added to the game. One of his spies overheard a prophecy speaking of a boy who could defeat him.

With a strategy worthy of the best strategist Voldemort only had to lay in wait as one of his underlings, a Peter Pettigrew, watched the child while the parents were away at the Ministry. Then he would strike. He waited for several minutes as children sped past him with plastic bags or pumpkins in hand giggling happily as they ran to the next house to procure more candy. Voldemort scoffed at their 'traditions' a special night in the magical community such as All Hallows Eve was turned into nothing more than a muggle child's chance for a sugar rush.

'Despicable.' He thought. As soon as the boy was removed he would turn his wand on the muggles in the street and be rid of this farce of a holiday. His murderous planning was interrupted when the lights inside the cottage were put out. He grinned underneath his hood. 'Oh yes, he thought 'this would be a great night.'

Voldemort approached the Potter's cottage in Godrics Hollow at a steady pace. Peter was inside waiting for his master's arrival, and ultimately his possible promotion, when the door was opened he ran up to greet the Dark Lord before being hit by a green light.

As Pettigrew's lifeless body dropped to the floor the Dark Lord chuckled "Foolish rat. Why would I let someone willing to give up his own friends live as one of my _own_ subordinates?"

Making his way up the stairs to his would be nemesis' room he took careful note of how the room itself looked. A mobile hung from the ceiling with a full Quidditch team hanging from it, a toy snitch and broomstick lay in the far corner next to toy wand, on the wall behind the crib was a magical alphabet spelling out 'Harry Potter' over and over again.

"Such a frail thing," he said while looking at the infant staring up at him with bright green emerald eyes "You could have been a great asset to my cause, had your blood not been tainted by your mudblood mother."

Voldemort began to enact his plan. Originally he was going to simply kill the child but that would possibly backfire if he was 'destined' to defeat him. So he came up with a backup plan. He began creating a special rune he discovered in an old tome on the floor of the nursery. What it was meant to do was transport whatever was placed on it to another world entirely. A work of art, in his opinion, from his ancestor Salazar Slytherin himself. Placing the child in the center of the rune he began channeling his magic into it.

"Without anyone to take care of you in this other world you are certain to die." The rune began to glow a cerulean blue color "This is good bye, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Disappeared."

In a flash of light Harry vanished. The only trace left of his existence being his name on the wall. Voldemort couldn't contain the laughter that escaped his mouth at his handiwork. The only one who could possibly stop him was gone from this world. No more prophecy, no more need for a war, his conquest was assured. What he failed to realize in his arrogance was that the rune he used was originally meant to transport one person to another world for research or privacy purposes. The drawback was the reason few people knew of it or used it.

Voldemort felt a pain in his chest. Looking down at his chest he watched as a light blue shapeless object began emerging from it. The wind picked up as one after another five more of these objects merged with the one in his chest. He slowly began connecting the dots as this 'object' being his own soul was put back together. He desperately attempted to force it into his chest but it was futile. His soul, now whole, was ripped from his body and pulled into the rune. The last thing he saw was the tool he used to banish his enemy disappear before he was taken by Death.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Remnant**

What the once Dark Lord failed to think of was that Harry's fate may end up being fulfilled with his banishment. For young Harry Potter ended up on the doorstep of one Glynda Goodwitch. As luck, or fate, would have it his arrival went unnoticed by all but the Huntress. Glynda found him mere minutes after his arrival sitting on her doorstep staring up at her with bright eyes. Something inside of her was drawn to the child and he in turn to her, from that day on Harry Potter was no more, now in his place was Harry Goodwitch.

(Time skip 16 years)

Over the course of Harry's life in Remnant he became somewhat of a rebel. He believed that while dust and aura were the strongest tools to use against the Grimm he believed that together they could create something even stronger. At the age of six Harry began studying about Aura and the effects it has on the Grimm. From there he began learning about dust and the weapons of Hunters and Huntresses. What people failed to realize was that he was far more intelligent than he let on. At the age of eight he created his first weapon, a long range rifle/sword powered by dust, aura and a strange energy he found he had. By the time he was twelve he had created a suit of armor that to anyone could be considered strong enough to take on a fully grown Ursa on its own, armed with two collapsible heat shotels and a large shield on the left forearm. Over the years he began building different suits with similar design schemes. By the time he was fifteen he had completed his sixth suit. The first one he had named Sandrock, he developed a unique system for it that gave it and the other suits personalities and a minor form of sentience. The suit itself acted more like a bodyguard and friend than anything else. The other five suits were more like family, each having its own ideas of what to do during the day. Shenlong spent his time meditating; how something without a brain could meditate he didn't know but Shenlong did it anyway. Wing and Heavyarms focused primarily on Harry's designs and their weapons. Harry once caught Deathscythe attempting to disturb the two during a weapons test. Needless to say Harry couldn't stop laughing when Wing cornered Deathscythe and was prepared to incinerate him. That left the last one of his creations, Gundam, slightly shy around strangers but loyal to no end. Gundam was the first one he designed but the last one he finished. It was also the only suit he used for tournaments since his weapons weren't entirely lethal to other people.

Now at the age of sixteen Harry is seen as one of the smartest people in Vale and the most dangerous. What few knew was that the young man was accepted into Beacon earlier than most students. His Uncle Ozpin wanted him to join the year before but Harry wanted to get a bit more experience with his suits. That and he wanted to be able to use a scythe like Qrow, but he eventually conceded to his Uncles wishes when he learned that said scythe wielders protégé would be attending Beacon.

**XXXXXXX**

As much as Harry enjoyed being in the air, travel by airship was his least favorite. It could have to do with the fact that he hates flying with someone else in control. Or it could be because flying with Wing was in his opinion the only 'true' way to fly. In the minutes before landing Harry overheard a news report, nothing new, Faunus movements for civil rights, dust robberies, oh, and the escape of well-known criminal and thief Roman Torchwick.

While everyone else made their way of the airship Harry stayed on board for a few seconds longer. When no one save for a single blonde with a motion sickness problem was left near the ship he chose that moment to leave. Let it be known that Harry Goodwitch was smart, stealthy and slightly anti-social. Years of socializing with adults and animate suits of armor do that to kids nowadays.

Harry patted the guy on the back, being the only 'nice' person to pass by so far, the kid was visibly shaken still from his flight.

"You okay?" Harry asked

"Fine, well, better." He said.

Harry smirked when he saw the kids face turn green for a few seconds.

"Names Harry, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie. That's me in a nutshell." He said cheerfully. The boy was about to say something before being reunited with the nearest garbage can. "If you vomit on my shoes I can't be held responsible for my actions." He said with a grin.

"Thanks," the boy said sarcastically. Holding out his hand he said "The names Jaune Arc. Short sweet, rolls off the tongue – ladies love it!"

Harry gave him an 'are you serious' look. "Do they?" he asked.

He immediately regretted his question when he saw Jaune deflate. 'Nice one Goodwitch, break another man's ego why don't 'cha.' Before Jaune could reply the two heard a small explosion. Harry couldn't help but sigh at the fact that he himself didn't cause it, oh well, there's always the days that follow right?

"Meet you inside later then?" Harry said as he started walking towards the academy.

"Wait! Where you going?" Jaune asked

Harry stopped, turned, and raised an eyebrow as he said "I just told you."

Jaune looked sheepish "Don't you want to see what that explosion was about?"

Harry kept walking "I'd rather not. Don't want to be late and all that."

He burst into a light jog. It wasn't a total lie but it still left a bad taste in his mouth. 'Mom's going to kill me if I get in trouble before starting.' He thought.

After jogging for nearly two minutes and quite a few misdirection's later Harry realized that he was 'lighter' than usual. Checking for anything different he realized he left something back with Jaune.

"Yup, she is definitely going to kill me." He said "This is such a drag."

Harry ran back. The only changes to the situation were that in place of students the place was clear of all life. All life except for Harry, his briefcase and the large desert fox Faunus holding it. The man was large compared to Harry. Easily reaching six feet in height. He was dressed like his station, black suit and tie, that being a butler/bodyguard for the family. His light sand colored fox ears sticking out sideways on his head.

"Are you forgetting something Master Harry?" the man said holding the briefcase out to Harry.

Harry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Didn't think she'd send you to bring it." Harry said as he accepted the briefcase from the man "Maybe Wing but not you Rashid."

Rashid smiled warmly at the boy. In Harry's early years while Glynda or Ozpin were too busy to watch him Rashid was his babysitter. Rashid protected Harry and still does mostly because of the fact that now he no longer needs the money Glynda paid him but because Harry and his family treat him and all Faunus as equals. Rashid sees fit to pay them back with a life of servitude as a part of the extended family of Harry's much like Sandrock.

"So, do you have any idea of which one you're going to use for the test?" Rashid asked seeing his childlike master zoning out.

"Hadn't thought of that." Harry said looking up at the clouds in a thinking pose "It would have to be an all-around type right?"

Rashid nodded his head "But it would also have to be one that you are used to fighting with in an unknown situation." He said sagely.

Harry waved him off "Like spending my 'youth' studying the Emerald Forest doesn't give me an edge." Harry checked his watch before his eyes widened. He immediately broke into a run now realizing what he had to do now. Looking over his shoulder he yelled back "Sorry to run but I'm running late here Rashid, I'll be sure to stop by on the weekends!" he waved goodbye to his oldest companion before almost tripping on his own two feet.

Rashid sighed as his young master rounded a corner. 'That boy is something else. I just hope he doesn't over do things like he usually does.'

**XXXXXXXX**

After the five minute detour to grab his stuff Harry managed to find the courtyard where his Uncle Ozpin was about to make his 'new arrival' speech. Harry spotted Jaune in the crowd. The guy was hopelessly alone, lost, and scared? Yeah. Being the good friend he is Harry slowly made his way up to the blonde.

"Miss me?" he asked with a grin.

Jaune turned to him "Hardly noticed you were gone."

Harry blinked.

Jaune laughed at the look on his face. He was slightly miffed that Harry had ditched him but he was glad to see his first friend here again.

"That was a joke wasn't it?"

And he laughed again. Harder this time. Harry sighed before chuckling to himself.

"Yeah, and paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!" someone said in a mocking tone.

Jaune and Harry stopped laughing. Turning to the speaker Harry recognized the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee, he tried to contain his laughter when he saw Jaune deflate then brighten up as an idea came to his head.

"Don't even think about it buddy, that one just isn't for you." He said snickering at the end.

"What are you talking about? Not now but given time it could work." Jaune replied.

Harry rolled his eyes as Ozpin came on stage. He might show respect to adults who deserved it but his Uncle was a strange case. Harry respected him, just not his addiction to tea, or coffee for that matter. Jaune caught on quick when everyone else turned towards the podium. Ozpin pushed his glasses up slightly and scanned the crowd for one trouble magnet nephew of his.

"I'll keep this brief," he began "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills." Harry felt his Uncles eyes sweeping the crowd "When you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Ozpin sounded detached when he said this. His eyes trained on Harry specifically "But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step forward toward your goals."

Harry watched his Uncle walk off the stage. Having to say the same thing year after year like that did get tiring he would admit. After all, as a kid, Harry listened to the speech that his Uncle gave with rapt attention. When his mother walked onto the stage Harry visibly paled. Most did considering Glynda's reputation for being both a strict teacher/rule enforcer and being the one person that you would not want to make angry.

"You okay man?" Jaune asked noticing his friend's distress.

Harry just calmed himself down and shook off Jaune's question. "No worries." He said. Not like his mother was about to give a short speech, possibly embarrass him or ward off any girl from coming near him. Oh how fate loves to torment him.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!"

Short, strict, and to the point. Yup, she did not have her coffee this morning, that or she saw the looks that Harry was getting.

"I'm a natural blonde you know."

And Jaune just did what he was told not to do. 'Perfect start to the day' He thought. Harry shook his head at his new friends comment as they were guided to the ballroom.

**XXXXXXXX**

Harry set his briefcase down in a corner of the ballroom. Behind him everyone was either changed or changing in some cases into their pajamas, sleepwear whatever you want to call it. He was too busy checking on his 'cargo'. All Harry had with him was extra dust for his weapons. The weapons themselves were always connected to him by these special designs he made. Special circuits he designed on the inside of the suits that connected them to him by his aura and the other energy he has. Whenever he wants one of them he just needs to 'will' it to appear and boom! Instant suit of ass kicking potential right there anywhere, anytime he needs it.

Harry closed his briefcase and sighed. He thought about choosing his armor now or waiting till the morning when he felt like he was being watched.

"Is there something you need?" he asked.

Standing behind him were two girls, he recognized them from the reports his Uncle and mother had on prospective students, the blonde was just a few inches shorter than him if he had to guess. Lilac eyes, plus blonde hair, this was the infamous Yang Xiao Long that his mother kept going on about. Then again, anyone who could take down a club full of thugs, axe gang or not, and make his mother that uh, distressed? Was easily someone to look out for.

Then there is the redhead, with silver eyes. Uncle Oz's favorite hopeful, Ruby Rose, niece of Qrow and younger sister of Yang. A scythe user if he remembered correctly.

Ruby was trying to get a look at his briefcase. The look in her eyes reminded Harry of himself when he first saw one of the many tournaments held on Remnant for Hunters and Huntresses. That same spark of pride, joy, and curiosity was prevalent in her eyes. Harry chuckled as Ruby reached for the briefcase before he pushed it further from her.

"Nice try Red but no dice." He said teasingly.

Ruby let out a whine as she focused her attention on him.

"Your that guy Jaune was talking about." Was all she said.

"I'm sorry?"

"He mentioned a guy that was funny, rude and kind of insane." She said without blinking.

Harry could agree with funny, on occasion he comes off as rude but insane? That just wasn't his normal shtick. Despite the things she said he actually laughed. Okay, okay, his laughter can be sometimes insane.

"No, seriously what did he say about me?" He grinned.

Yang caught a mischievous glint in his eyes "He was right about the funny part, but he never mentioned you being…anti-social?" she supplied seeing him slowly edge away from the pair.

Harry stopped moving away. Now he knew why his mother didn't like this girl, she was too wild for her taste, but she was just rebellious enough for Harry.

"Well what does one do when two people he hardly knows are trying to touch his stuff?" He moves the briefcase further back when he sees Ruby reaching for it again "Stop that."

Harry sighed when Ruby pulled away from the case "I guess I can be rude sometimes."

He stood up and extended his right hand out to the two sisters "My name is Harry; just Harry is fine, I am sorry if I was being rude to you two."

Ruby hesitated before shaking his hand, thinking he might run off, though she still didn't take her eyes off of his case. Yang and Harry knew what she was looking at and both rolled their eyes.

"My names Ruby, and this is my sister Yang," Yang smiled briefly "I'm sorry for bothering you but I was just curious of what you had in that briefcase."

Quite a few prospective students were curious. Many chose not to bother with Harry while a few, like Ruby, were studying him as best they could from afar.

Harry sighed as he handed her the case. Ruby opened it up with a bright smile on her face before Harry started chuckling. Her smile dropped, Dust. That was all he had in the case? Dust? Where were the weapons? Or the parts for one?

By now Harry was almost laughing outright. Yang couldn't help but snicker when she saw the Dust from behind Ruby.

"That can't be it. There's got to be more!" Ruby cried.

Harry shook his head "Sorry, if you were looking for my weapons you'll have to wait till tomorrow."

Ruby's shoulders slumped. She handed the case back to Harry and tiredly walked back to her sleeping bag. Harry put the case back in the corner he had claimed. Yang was now more curious of him than she would admit.

"Aren't you going to join her?" His voice snapped her out of her musings.

"You're not trying to get rid of me already are you?" she said with a pout.

Harry couldn't tell if she was being serious or not. Falling back on his Uncles teachings he shook his head. "Me? Get rid of a beautiful girl like you? I must be out of my mind if that's what I'm doing." He laughed lightly at the end.

Yang would've laughed with him but she had a better idea in mind.

Wrapping one arm around Harry's shoulders and leaning into him for emphasis she looked up at him and said "Then you won't mind if I stay with you tonight."

The reaction was instant. Harry was a sputtering mess, and imitating a tomato perfectly. He wasn't new to flirting or being flirted with but Yang was a unique individual. Considering she could control fire and was on his mother's 'watch out for' list he was both impressed and scared for his life.

"I don't believe in sleeping with the girl right after the first date." He grinned.

"Handsome and a gentleman," Yang smiled at him and Harry felt another blush coming. She walked away, not before kissing Harry once on the cheek, she did love embarrassing him. Harry tried to clear his mind of any 'stray' thoughts but to no avail. Shaking his head he sat down with his back to the case and fell asleep in that position.

(Time skip 11 hours)

If one were to check the ballroom they would see it clear of all soon to be students minus one Harry Goodwitch. He was in the same corner as last night, briefcase behind him as he slept protectively in front of it; he was shaking his head back and forth as if he were having a bad dream. In truth he was having a rather pleasant one. Harry was fighting against his other suits switching between which one he used in order to see just what he should use for the initiation. His body fell back as he was kicked in the chest by Shenlong in his mind. His head hit the back corner hard. His eyes snapped open, blinking rapidly he took in his surroundings as if in an actual fight. Realizing he was the only one still in the ballroom he jumped up to his feet, grabbed his briefcase, and made his way to the nearest shower.

After his quick shower Harry got into his self-dubbed 'battle clothes' consisting of one blood red t shirt, black jacket, jeans and sneakers. Heading to the weapons locker room he stopped by the kitchens 'liberated' several biscuits and began the search for his locker.

"It's always the large numbers." Harry muttered as he passed by locker 79. The piece of paper he was given with his locker number on it was well past the eighties. 117. Of all the lockers he couldn't get one that was earlier on his tour of the locker room. "113, 114, 115, 116, 117! Finally!" he cheered.

Quickly opening his locker Harry saw everything he would need. "Now which one to use?" he mused "Needs to have a close range weapon, but still have the range, definitely not Deathscythe then."

Harry pulled out two blue gauntlets, white greaves, and a pair of green lensed white sunglasses. Getting his stuff together he put his briefcase inside and closed the locker. 'I just hope Uncle Oz doesn't start till I get there.' He thought breaking into a run.

**XXXXXXXX**

Emerald Forest Ciffside-7 minutes later

Ozpin, though he didn't show it, was nervous. Before him standing on launch pads were the new students. All of them were ready and armed, all of course but his nephew Harry. The boy hadn't shown up on time as he was certain Glynda hoped/wanted nor did he show up five minutes like he himself believed he would. Now standing with quite literally all eyes focused on him as he checked his scroll for the time he felt pressed for time.

'I hope Glynda doesn't kill him when he gets here.' He thought silently praying for his nephew's arrival and good health. Just as the ten minute limit was about to be reached he was surprised to see Harry running towards them. The boy stopped on his pad next to Jaune Arc panting heavily.

"Do you…have any idea…how long….a run…..that is?" he asked between pants.

"If you had woken up at the same time as everyone else then you wouldn't be panting now would you?"

Harry glared as best he could at his Uncle. He could be an evil man at times. Ozpin cleared his throat as he began one of the many speeches he'd give today.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," he began.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors of the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today," Glynda added.

"What? Ohhh…" Ruby murmured in concern.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well," Ozpin said, hearing this Ruby and several others groaned. Harry chuckled at their despair drawing several strange looks from Jaune, Ruby and surprisingly his own Uncle.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years,"

"Whaaaat?!" Ruby cried in panic.

"See? I _told_ you-!" the orange haired girl further up the line started, Ozpin had cut her off before she could continue.

"After you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path… or you will die." Beside him Jaune laughed nervously. Harry gave him a slightly sadistic grin which only proved to scare the boy even more.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune asked hesitantly raising a hand.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin said.

Everyone got into their own fighting stance. Harry watched as the students started being launched into the air.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um… a question," Jaune asks, not noticing the number of students being launched increasing, "so, this landing… strategy thing… Uh, wha- what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin said simply.

"Oh, uh, I see… So did you, like, hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked as more students were launched. Harry saw the orange haired girl be launched into the air, giggling madly as she flew through the air. Her friend followed seconds after with a tired sigh. Before Yang was launched she put on her own sunglasses and Harry could've sworn he saw her wink at him before she took off.

"No. You will be using your own 'landing strategy'."

"Uh-huh… Yeah," Was the intelligent reply "So, just what exactly is a landing strategYYY!..."

Harry watched the blonde go sailing into the sky. Looking at his uncle he could only say "You are an evil man Uncle Ozpin." before he too was airborne.

Ozpin took a sip of his tea. Glynda began monitoring the students, or more specifically her son, on her scroll.

"You are going to keep a close eye on him, aren't you?"

She didn't care to respond to that. Instead she focused solely on his excited face flying through the air.

**XXXXXXXX**

Chapter end

A:N: If you cant guess, this is what has been keeping me busy for the whole summer, that and school work, but enough about bad things. This is the ultimate creation of my warped mind, a combination of the best selling series Harry Potter, new craze that is RWBY and of course _the_ Mecha anime known as, Gundam. Why not add them into a crazy idea that could possibly blow people away, or get me run out of town by an angry mob.


	2. Emerald Forest

Chapter 2

Emerald Forest

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Harry Potter, or Gundam. If I did, I wouldn't be on here now would I?**

Warning, this chapter has _lots_ of pov changes, do try to keep up.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Voice over"_

**XXXXXXXX**

Oh to be free and feel the wind in your face. What more could a teenage adrenaline junkie want? Harry Goodwitch was laughing for joy in an insane fashion. Flying for him was the best thing since his invention of Sandrock. He was slightly behind the others but he could still make out their forms from his position in the air. He could see Ruby using her own weapon to try and decelerate with Jaune flailing past her; she hit a tree with her weapon in scythe mode using it to swing off a tree branch in order to land. Weiss was using her glyphs for a more 'elegant' form of entry. That quiet guy with the duel automatic pistols was swinging around the trunk of a tree. Now that was a guy that knew how to make an entrance.

Harry grinned when he saw Yang using her gauntlets to propel herself forward. Much like him she was laughing with joy as she flew further. Harry watched as she did several tricks in the air before jumping from tree to tree to land. Now where was Jaune?

"Ahhhhh!"

Speak of the devil. Jaune was just about to crash. Harry was about to help his friend out when a red and gold spear snagged his shirt and attached him to the side of a tree with a resounding _Thunk_!

"Thank you!" he called back tiredly.

Harry blinked as a faint "I'm sorry." Was called back. Jaune Arc, horrible flirt and all around goofball, was saved by a girl? In the split second Harry had to identify said girl he found several things interesting. First, it was Pyrrha Nikos four time champion of the Mistral tournament. Would've been five times but Harry had to ruin the winning streak. Second, she wasn't half bad. That now begs the question of why someone like her would help Jaune.

Harry looked forward as a tree was fast approaching. Reaching for his glasses he tapped the side as he braced himself for impact. Curling into a ball and rolling in the air he went through two trees, and several rocks before stopping in a clearing.

**XXXXXXX**

Several meters away from Harry, Ruby had landed in the forest and was running looking for her sister.

'Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find…' she thought frantically.

"Yang! _Yaaaang_!" she exclaimed, hoping that she was nearby.

'Oh this is bad, this is really bad! What if I can't find her?' she thought as she began to consider her other options.

'Well, there's Jaune. He's nice. He's funny!' she considered, 'I don't think he's a very good fighter though.'

In her head a cartoon version of Jaune appeared fighting several beowolves before being swarmed by them. It wasn't looking good for the blonde at the moment.

'Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so calm… Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her… Ugh!'

This time a cartoon version of Blake appeared as cartoon Ruby attempted to talk to her. She moved away slowly with each word.

'Then there's Harry.' She thought with a frown, 'He doesn't seem to be too sociable but he does look like he knows what he's doing. If only he had a weapon though.' _(If you only knew)_

'Okay… Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, Harry aaaand…'

Time seemed to slow down as she skids to a halt in a clearing with a white haired girl holding a rapier. She stopped in time for their eyes to meet, a pregnant pause, and then... she walked off.

"Wait! Where are you going?!"

Weiss Schnee. Ruby Rose was partnered with Weiss Schnee, heiress, rich girl and the first person so far to not like her.

Ruby kicked the dirt dejectedly saying "We're supposed to be teammates…"

She followed Weiss for several meters before they both heard a voice above them, followed by grunting. Looking up the two noticed Jaune Arc pinned to a tree by a spear.

"Come on! Come on! Stupid…!" Jaune kept tugging on the spear before he noticed Weiss looking up at him. He gave an embarrassed wave of his hand before she turned around and walked off. He hung his head.

"By no means does this mean we are friends." Weiss said as she dragged Ruby with her.

"You came back!" was the joyful cry.

-With Jaune-

"Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!" He exclaimed as the two girls went further and further away.

"Jaune?" came a female voice from below him. Looking down Jaune saw Pyrrha, the Spartan amazon that saved his skin moments earlier and was now grinning seeing his predicament.

"Do you…have any more spots on your team?" She smiled up at him, he tried not to smile back but he couldn't stop himself.

"Very funny…" he said crossing his arms.

-With Yang-

After her few minutes of flight time, spinning, flipping and just enjoying herself in the air, Yang was walking through the forest looking for her sister.

"Helloooooooo?" she called out, "Is anyone out there? Hellooo? I'm getting bored here!"

Suddenly she hears something rustling in the bushes behind her.

"Is someone there?" she called out hoping for an answer. Soon enough she pokes her head through the bushes.

"Ruby is that you?"

She receives an inhuman growl as a response.

"Nope!" she says popping the 'p'

She quickly rolls to the side as an Ursa lunges for her. She activates her gauntlets, Ember Celica, staring at the Grimm in front of her before another Ursa runs out behind her. She leaps over it, and its companion runs at her again, only to get knocked back by a fiery punch. The other creature makes an attempt to run her over, Yang gets off several punches before kicking it back.

"You guys wouldn't have happened to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?" she asked, the Ursa growled at her "You could just say 'no'."

One of the Ursa's stands up on two legs. Lashing out with its forearms in an attempt to claw the blonde before it Yang barely dodges the attacks.

"Geeeez, you guys couldn't hit the broad side of a ba….."

Cutting off her taunt is silence. The cause is floating down towards the ground before the three. A single strand of hair, blonde hair to be precise. If there is one thing that men of every species know it is that 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' and to run at the first sign of danger.

"You…" she started. She closed her eyes, fists clenched tightly; the Ursa looked at each other in confusion. "You monsters!"

In that instant it looked as though she were on fire. Her eyes changed from their normal lilac color to a crimson red color. One of the Ursa ran up to her only to be taken down by the blonde feminine fury in a devastating combo, making it fly through several burning trees. The last one ran up to her only to stop short as a tree falls behind the blonde.

"What! "You want some too?!" Yang yelled at the petrified beast.

The Ursa prepared to strike before its body goes rigid for a second and it falls to the ground dead. Standing behind the body, katana in hand was Blake. Yang pants in exhaustion having just calmed down enough as Blake puts her weapon back in its holster.

"I could've taken him."

-With Ruby and Weiss-

"What was _that_?! That should've been easy!" Ruby exclaimed both her and Weiss having just escaped an encounter with a pack of Beowolves.

"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the _slightest_ amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" Weiss countered, causing Ruby to scoff.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby cried out.

"I'm surprised that someone who talks so _much_ would communicate so _little_ during an encounter!"

"Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight. I'm just _fine_ on my own!"

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest _child_ to sneak your way into Beacon. Bravo!

Weiss started walking away once again. Ruby, with an agitated shriek, extends Crescent Rose and slashes a tree down to the stump before collapsing the weapon. As the tree falls neither notices a large black feather fall onto the log behind them.

-With Jaune and Pyrrha-

Meanwhile in another part of the forest Jaune and Pyrrha were making their way north. Two sounds similar to small explosions caught Jaune's attention.

"Did you hear that?" Jaune asked his partner.

"Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy," Pyrrha replied.

The two continued forward, Jaune looking in the direction the sound came from didn't notice Pyrrha move a branch out of her way. As he turned forward he was hit in the face by said branch and knocked to the ground. Nature: 1. Jaune Arc: 0.

"Jaune! I'm sorry!" Pyrrha exclaims seeing her partner lying in the dirt slightly dazed.

"It's okay. Just a scratch!" Jaune said lightheartedly, getting back up form his fall as Pyrrha approached him.

"Why didn't you activate your Aura?" Pyrrha asked.

"Huh?" he said not entirely understanding the question.

"Your Aura," Pyrrha clarified.

"Gesundheit," Jaune replied.

"Jaune, do you… know what Aura is?" Pyrrha asked.

"Psch! Of course I do! Do _you_ know what Aura is?" Jaune says completely waving off the question and avoiding eye contact.

-With Ren-

The quiet guy that Harry noticed earlier with the black hair in a ponytail with a magenta streak was trekking through the forests tall grass.

"_Aura is the manifestation of our souls. "It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?"_ the voice of Pyrrha asked Jaune.

"_Uh… yeah."_

Ren suddenly stops walking and narrows his eyes. Rising behind him from the grass is a large black snake Grimm. It quickly surrounds him with its large hissing body. Ren adopts a fighting stance as the snake coils then lunges at him with its fangs bared.

"_With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals."_ Pyrrha said as she walked around Jaune.

"_What about monsters?"_ Jaune asked listening to her every word.

"_No. The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity."_ Pyrrha replied.

Meanwhile, Ren was fighting the snake. Its mouth hit the ground as it tried to attack Ren, only to knock the boy back with its snout as he attempted to leap out of the way. He landed in a crouch and brought out his StormFlower as the serpent prepared to strike again.

"_They are the darkness, and we are the light."_ Pyrrha finished.

"_Right, that's why we fight them!"_ Jaune exclaimed as Ren kicked the snake's snout and slashed at its head.

"_It's not about why; it's about knowing." _

The snake coils around Ren and tries to bite him again, but he flips over it and drives his weapons into its head, pausing for a moment not noticing the white head rising up behind him.

"_Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both."_

Ren turns and looks up at the white head as it launches itself at him, dodging it and landing just in time to see the head slither towards him. As it nears him, he runs at it and jumps onto the black head, sliding over its body and shooting the other head.

"_By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting,"_ Pyrrha continued.

Ren was caught unprepared as the white half attacked him, hitting his head and knocking him off as he dropped his weapons, and leaving him to merely raise his arms and cry out "_No_!" to the mouth of the black head.

"_It's like a force field!"_ Jaune said in revelation.

"_Yes, if you want to look at it that way."_ Pyrrha replied.

Ren is now holding the front fangs of the colossal snake in his hands, glowing a faint, pulsating pink as he grips the teeth and yanks them from the monster's mouth, causing it to flail away. It attempts to bite him again, but Ren spins to the side and stabs a fang into its eye, rotating his arm to deliver a final blow that drives the makeshift weapons into its skull, which ripples, expands, and blows apart in a dark mess as its headless body falls over its fellow creature. Ren wastes no time in running at the white head.

-Back to Jaune and Pyrrha-

"Now, close your eyes and concentrate." Pyrrha told Jaune, walking up to him and touching the side of his head.

"Uhh… Okay." Jaune complied.

Pyrrha smiled and closed her eyes own eyes, opening them as her skin glows and her irises shrink before shutting them again. The two stood there, now with Pyrrha glowing a faint red and Jaune a bright white.

'For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to raise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death.' Pyrrha mentally said as she placed her hand on his chest.

'I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee.' She finished, her red glow disappearing and hunching over in tiredness.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked in concern, still glowing.

"It's all right. I used my Aura to unlock yours but the power that protects you is your own," she replied as she got back up, grinning as she saw the cut on his cheek heal, "you have a lot of it."

"Wow." Jaune said, smiling and looking at his hands as the glow died down.

-Back to Ren-

At the same time, Ren stood atop of the body of his enemy, sliding his weapons into his sleeves and brushing them off before a strange, animal-like noise was heard above him twice.

Looking up he saw his old childhood friend looking at him as she was upside-down, hanging from a low-lying tree branch.

"I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like." Ren sighed, nevertheless smiling at her shenanigans.

In response, Nora gave him a "_Boop_!" on the nose.

-With Glynda and Ozpin-

"The last pair has been formed, sir." Glynda said to Ozpin as they watched Lie and Nora on their scrolls, "Poor boy… I can't possibly those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos."

"Mmmm…" Ozpin said as he took a sip of his tea.

"I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace they should be reaching the temple within a few minutes… Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Ozpin said

-With Ruby and Weiss-

"It's definitely this way," Weiss said, walking right, but stopped and started walking left, "I mean… this way! It's _definitely_ this way…Alright, its official; we passed it."

"Weiss, why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?" Ruby asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because I know _exactly_ where were going! We're going… to… the forest temple!" Weiss exclaimed in frustration, causing Ruby to sigh in frustration as well.

"Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are, either!" Weiss countered.

"Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything." Ruby retorted.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Weiss asked, getting more and more angry.

"It means you're a big, stupid, jerk and I hate you!"

"Just keep moving!" Weiss said, walking in another direction.

"_Oh, just keep moving! Hurry up! Waaaah! Watch where you're going!"_ Ruby said in a faux imitation of Weiss' voice, going back to her regular voice, "Why are you so bossy?"

"I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!" Weiss exclaimed as she turned around to face Ruby.

"Stop treating me like a kid!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Stop acting like a kid!" Weiss countered.

"Well, stop acting like you're perfect!"

"I'm. Not. Perfect! Not yet… But I'm still leagues better than you." Weiss stated then started walking away.

"You don't even know me…" Ruby said dejectedly.

-With Yang and Blake-

Coming out of the forest, Yang and Blake stepped out into the clearing that held the ancient temple ruins. Moving closer to the temple ruins, they saw the pedestals that held the relics, chess pieces, three of the pedestals were missing pieces.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked Blake, causing said girl to give Yang an incredulous look and head down the hill, Yang not far behind. They walked across the floor and observed the items they now recognized as chess pieces.

"Chess pieces?" Blake questioned, confused.

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang stated, finally noticing that several of the pedestals were missing chess pieces.

"Well, I guess we should pick one." Blake said.

"Hmmmm…" Yang said as she studied the golden knight, picking it up and showing it to Blake, "How about a cute little pony?"

"Sure." Blake said, slightly smirking. They walked to the center of the temple floor.

"That wasn't too hard!" Yang exclaimed.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake said as they shared a smile.

-With Jaune and Pyrrha…again-

Jaune and Pyrrha looked into the mouth of a dark cave, stalagmites and stalactites littered the area around the cave.

"Think this is it?" Jaune asked as they entered the cave, moving along with a makeshift torch that Jaune was able to make before they entered the cave.

"I'm not sure this is it." Pyrrha said once they were inside the cave.

"Pyrrha, I made a torch, could you at least humor me for, like, five more feet?" Jaune sighed.

As the two continued further into the cave, Jaune tripped on a rock, the torch flying out of his hand and into a small puddle, extinguishing the flame so the two were cast in darkness with only their eyes visible.

"Do you… feel that?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune got up grumbling.

"Soul-crushing regret?" Jaune said.

"No, it's… _warm_…" Pyrrha said.

The pair continued onward through the cave until they saw a large glowing, golden point right in front of them, illuminating Jaune's excited features.

"That's the relic!" Jaune exclaimed as he reached out to grab it, only for the object to move away from his swipe, "Hey! Bad… relic!"

He tries to get it again, then jumps forward and hangs onto it as the object raises him off the ground.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed as he finally caught the object.

"Jaune…?" Pyrrha asked worried as Jaune's catch lowered itself so he was dangling in front of the now-glowing red lines and eyes of a Death Stalker.

-Meanwhile with Blake and Yang-

Suddenly, a girlish scream could be heard coming from far away, causing the duo to look in the direction it came from.

"Some girl is in trouble! Blake, did you hear that?" Yang exclaimed to her partner.

-With Jaune(tte) and Pyrrha-

At the cave entrance, Pyrrha was rushing out right as the large, dark, scorpion-like creature of Grimm known as a Death Stalker crashed through the cave entrance, roaring and waving its grass-encrusted claws as Jaune hung from its stinger.

"Help! Whoa-ah-ah-ah-ah! Why?! Pyrrha! He-e-e-elp! Pyrrha, this is not the relic! It's not!" Jaune exclaimed as he continued sobbing whilst being thrown around, "Do something!"

"Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let-" before she could finish her sentence, the Death Stalker hurled its tail back and launched the still-screaming Jaune across the forest, she could only watch in dismay, "… go."

Turning back to the creature in front of her, she smiled embarrassingly and rushed away after Jaune, the creature following in pursuit, snapping its claws at the retreating form of Pyrrha.

-With Ruby and Weiss-

"Ruby! I told you this was a bad idea!" Weiss exclaimed as they hung from the side of a large, dark, bird Grimm.

"We're fine! Stop worrying!" Ruby said loudly, trying to be casual about it.

"I am **so** far beyond worrying!"

"In a good way?"

"In a bad way! In a very bad way! How did we even get in this situation in the first place!"

"Well, why don't we just **jump**?" Ruby asked, ignoring Weiss' question.

"What are you? **Insane**?!" Weiss said, only to notice that Ruby had already disappeared, "Oh, you insufferable little red-!"

-With Yang and Blake-

"Hey, did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang said.

Yang turns to Blake who is looking up at the sky pointing at something, small and red.

"Heads uuuuuuuu-" Ruby screamed, before she could hit the ground Jaune crashed into her from the side knocking the pair into a nearby tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked.

"I…" Yang started but was interrupted by several crashing sounds in the forest ahead of them. An Ursa broke out of the tree line, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its orange-haired rider.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!" Nora said, rolling off the creatures back and getting up with a groan, "Awwww… It's broken." She finished as she dashed onto its neck and observed the carcass as Ren came up from behind her.

"Nora! Please… Don't ever do that again." Ren said panting and leaning on the monster. Looking up again he noticed the pink dotted outline of where his partner should be and looked to see she had run off… again.

"Oooohh…" Nora said, picking up the golden rook piece, "_I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!_" she chanted in a sing-song voice whilst dancing around.

"Nora!" Ren exclaimed.

"Coming, Ren!" Nora said, skipping off to her friend.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake questioned her partner.

"I…" before Yang could finish, she was interrupted by the sound of a screech from their right. Looking to where the sound came from, they saw Pyrrha running to the temple with a Death Stalker right behind her.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha exclaimed, seeing her partner up in a tree.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune exclaimed as well, waving at his partner.

"Whoa!" Ruby says, seeing the Death Stalker for the first time. Jumping off the tree branch she was on she lands on the ground in a roll.

"Ruby!" "Yang!" the two sisters exclaimed about to go into a hug before "Nora!" jumped between the two, ruining the sisterly moment.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake questioned, Yang getting angrier and angrier, tapped into her semblance, a small fire sparking to life around her.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something _crazy_ happens again?!" Yang exclaimed. A small silence went by as everyone stood awkwardly waiting for Yang to cool down, Ren running over to a ditzy Nora, and Blake and Ruby looking up.

"Umm… Yang?" Ruby said, tugging on her sister's sleeve and pointing up. All eyes followed to where her finger was pointing to see Weiss hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belonged to a gigantic Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss yelled at Ruby from her…perch…get it?

"I said 'jump'!" Ruby shouted back.

"She's going to fall." Blake pointed out.

"She'll be fine." Ruby dismissed.

"She's falling." Ren said.

Jaune, having finally gotten himself out of the trees 'loving' embrace, looks up to see Weiss falling through the air. Jumping off the branch with his arms outstretched, he caught her in a slowed-down moment.

"Just…dropping in?" Jaune says, both look down and see that they still haven't touched the ground yet, "Oh, God."

They hang onto each other wide-eyed as their moment of suspension ends, their weapons flying behind them.

"Oh, noooooooo-" was Jaune's exclamation before he face-planted into the dirt, limbs splayed out, serving as the perfect landing spot for Weiss as she falls into a seated position on his body.

"My hero." Weiss said mockingly.

"My back…" Jaune groaned.

The Death Stalker is still hunting Pyrrha, but she manages to land on her side at the feet of the heroes.

"Great! The gangs all here! Now we can die together!" Yang says.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby says, followed by a battle cry and her charging the creature.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang exclaimed as she ran after her sister. Ruby charged at the oncoming Death Stalker, still screaming and fired Crescent Rose to increase speed. When the two met, the Grimm swiped Ruby away with one of its massive claws, knocking back said girl.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby said as she got back up slowly. Turning back to the monster, she fired several rounds from her Crescent Rose at the Grimm's skull. As soon as she got its attention, she ran away from it, collapsing her scythe as the Death Stalker went after her.

"Ruby!" Yang exclaimed once more, running forward. But before she could reach Ruby, the Nevermore from before caws above them, flapping its wings and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with points, one of which caught onto Ruby's cape, preventing Yang from reaching her.

"Ruby! Get out of there!"

"I'm trying!" Ruby yelled back, struggling with her cloak. The Death Stalker approached her and raised its golden stinger above the frightened red haired girl and headed down on her.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled out, reaching out in vain. Ruby closed her eyes, awaiting her inevitable demise, not noticing the white blur race past Yang.

"You are **so** childish!" Ruby heard the voice of Weiss exclaim. Opening her eyes, Ruby looked up to see that the stinger of the Death Stalker was encased in ice.

"Weiss…?" Ruby asked in disbelief.

"-And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit… _difficult_… but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if _you_ quit trying to show off, I'll be…_nicer_." Weiss continued.

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know that I can do this." Ruby retorted.

"You're fine." Weiss said, walking away.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ruby clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and gratefully whispered "Normal knees…" As she got back up, she was rushed by the blonde blur that is her sister and pulled into a hug.

"So happy you're okay!" Yang exclaimed, before the two looked up at the Nevermore that was beginning to circle back.

"Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we going to do?" Jaune exclaimed, noticing that the Nevermore was coming back at the group.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss pointed out, the group taking notice of the relics.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby added.

"Run and live- that's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune supported. With everyone in agreement, the two remaining duos that hadn't grabbed a chess piece walked up to the temple ruins and grabbed one. All the while the Death Stalker continued to fight its bonds, cracking the ice a little in the process.

"Time we left!" Ren exclaimed as the pairs all had a relic now.

"Right. Let's go!" Ruby said, moving forward with the exception of Blake and Yang. The latter with a smile on her face as she watched her sister.

"What is it?" Blake asked her partner.

"Nothing…" Yang said, staring proudly at Ruby as she led their group onward, Blake smiling in realization. Before Yang could catch up with the rest of the group she heard an explosion in the distance. Turning to the direction of the sound she saw an orange beam of some kind rising from the ground into the air. 'I hope Harry's okay.' She thought before running to catch up with her partner.

-Back with Harry-

While the other students were getting to the end of their initiation Harry Goodwitch was just starting his. After crashing into everything that he could Harry was in and out of consciousness for a good half hour. Lying in the crater was a metallic figure curled up into a ball. As it stands up it lets out a human like groan. The armor was one of Harry's creations, known as Wing. It was mostly white with blue on the arms, shoulders and torso; some red and gold highlights, acid green visor and two wings on the back. A rifle attached on the back.

"I really need to work on my spatial awareness." Harry said as he worked out the stiffness in his legs.

His HUD was just turning on when he activated his Buster shield, a collapsible red shield mounted on the suits left forearm that could be detached, "Think you could fix this for me Wing?"

His HUD stabilized as he could now see every tree, leaf, and rock without random patches of black. "Thanks partner."

Harry took his time to make sure his suit wasn't damaged in any way. Weapons check, basic movements and finally channeling some Aura into it to give it that extra kick.

"Wing, give me a heading, preferably to the nearest human being."

A red blip popped up on Harry's HUD just to the left. A few hundred meters away at least. Harry began following the heading he was given, thinking about what the others were doing plagued his mind, worrying over them wasn't going to help him either.

"Now would be a good time for one of Deathscythe's jokes." He grumbled as he past several fallen trees. Several pairs of glowing red eyes were watching the armored teen as he wandered into their territory.

"_Contacts_." An emotionless voice said.

Harry stopped. "How many?"

"…_. Ten contact. A Beowulf pack from the looks of it. I advise fighting them in the clearing up ahead."_

Harry turned to his right and sure enough he saw the red eyes of at least five of the pack members glaring back at him. "This clearing, just how far away is it?"

"_Only a few yards. Why?"_

Harry smirked as he drew a small cylinder from his shield, "It just seems like such a waste of time, giving them a stay of execution." He twirled the cylinder in his hand.

He broke off into a run as the Beowulves begin to chase him. He didn't bother to wait for Wing to chime in with a combat strategy, when he entered the clearing he only noticed the flames in the area and began to cut down the closest Grimm he could find. One Beowulf was sliced in half at the waist; another stabbed in the head, a third was blown apart by the Vulcan Guns on the helmet.

As a fourth body dropped to the ground, impaled by the Buster shield, the remaining six arrived. Harry turned to the last six Grimm, intense flames acting as a backdrop, Wing's acid green eyes flashed once. The cylinder in Harry's hand began to heat up as a green beam was emitted from it in the shape of a blade. The Grimm backed up slowly when they saw it, not used to seeing a weapon like this. Seeing this Harry couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"First time seeing a beam saber? Don't worry, not many know about the secrets behind this beauty," he said as he took a few practice swings with it "so it's not like a team of Hunters is going to come in here with these things. Besides, the only person with this kind of weapon is me, that's good and bad for you though."

He walked towards the closest Beowulf, the leader, "See, it uses Dust to create the beam, some adjustments to keep it at a decent size and with just one swing," he decapitated the Beowulf, "It can cut through almost anything."

An after effect of using the six suits without their A.I. personalities was that Harry developed multiple 'masks' of sorts. This one he called Duo, he created his A.I. as a filter for this kind of thing. Each one took on the mental stress and adopted the persona as its own. Wing was holding off the stress that Harry had been under recently only to the point that he wasn't decapitating everything he sees.

Four Beowulves lunged at him. Harry swung the blade once and cut two in half. The remaining two managed to knock him to the ground. He stabbed one in the chest, turned his head to the other and fired the Vulcan Guns. Both bodies fell to his sides. Harry deactivated his saber, put it back in the shield and rolled over.

"I pulled a Duo didn't I."

He didn't need a response. The destruction was worthy of his suits, but there was no 'clean' kill like he would do with Wing.

He pulled the rifle off of his back and checked it over in his hands.

"Any damage?"

"_Negative. The Buster Rifle seems to be intact. However, I suggest doing a routine maintenance check before firing it."_

"Good to know," Harry sighed.

Unbeknownst to the young Hunter one Beowulf was still alive. It was waiting for him to drop his guard before it would attack. As Harry was about to put the rifle back it lunged forward. Harry spun around in time to see his attacker before finding himself back on the ground, rifle pointed at its chest, he pulled the trigger. An orange beam came out of the barrel, incinerating the Grimm instantly.

"Well, it works, but I now only have two more shots left." Harry got up for the second time, brushed off the suit and put the rifle back.

"Distance to nearest human is only ten meters north of here." Wing informed.

Harry looked around the clearing, the fires that once burned now out, multiple corpses now littered the area with a few clouds over head parted in an O shape.

"I really hope nobody saw that." He said as he resumed running towards the others.

-Back to Glynda and Ozpin-

Ozpin and Glynda _were_ watching the students and _were_ impressed by their feats so far. That was until the two's attention was drawn towards the shot Harry fired with his Buster Rifle. The beam itself grabbed their attention and possibly, if not certainly, the other students and every Grimm within a five mile radius.

Ozpin shook his head, replaying the footage of Harry's 'fight'; he could understand now why his nephew needed an extra 'mind' to operate those suits.

"I assume that that wasn't part of his plan then?" he asked out loud knowing that Glynda wasn't going to respond. She was too focused on the fact that her own son was using a weapon that he himself had declared a last resort and highly dangerous. Motherly instincts, who knew?

**XXXXXXXX**

Chapter end

* * *

**AN: There it is, the long awaited(not really) debut of one of Harry's creations, I give to you, Wing Gundam. Before you ask the obvious questions, yes he has a semblance, yes the other suits will show up, no its not a harem or multi-pairing like other stories, and yes, he isn't going to be a perfect Gary Stu or whatever. Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, and figure out what his team will be, hint hint, it starts with the letter H.**

**Shobu556**


End file.
